A successful hairpiece is one which can be easily and tightly secured onto the head of the wearer and in such manner that the securement means does not tend to destroy or deteriorate the hairpiece. It is also desirable that the hairpiece be vented sufficiently as to be cool and comfortable when worn. All known prior hairpieces have not been fully satisfactory in one or both of these respects.